<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brave New World: Superman and Lois by Lauriverfanboy1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388930">Brave New World: Superman and Lois</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriverfanboy1/pseuds/Lauriverfanboy1'>Lauriverfanboy1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brave New World [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superman &amp; Lois (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriverfanboy1/pseuds/Lauriverfanboy1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Clark Kent, but that is not the only name I'm known by. My true name is Kal-El. I'm from Krypton. I've spent years devoting my life to protecting the people of Earth from threats that may plague it and spare them the fate of my world, but now I'm fighting for something greater than myself or the world. I'm fighting for my family. I am Superman. Part 8 of Brave New World.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Jonathan Kent, Clark Kent &amp; Martha Kent &amp; Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jordan Kent &amp; Clark Kent, Kara Danvers &amp; Clark Kent, Kara Danvers &amp; Lois Lane, Lois Lane &amp; Lucy Lane, Lois Lane &amp; Sam Lane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brave New World [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clark Kent was currently standing out on the porch of the farmhouse in Smallville that he'd grown up in, staring up at the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you are." his wife and the mother of his twin sons, Lois Lane, said as she walked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, are the boys asleep?" Clark asked and Lois nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finally. Honestly, sometimes I wonder if maybe they did inherit some of your physiology." Lois said with a chuckle as she leaned into her husband's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope not." Clark said and Lois nodded in agreement, since while she loved that Clark was using his powers to protect the planet, she couldn't deny that she still worried that someday he wouldn't come back, since right now, he was all alone. She honestly wished that Kara would stop listening to what the Danvers said and would put on a cape to help Clark. But at least they were both fully Kryptonian, which meant that they had all their powers. Her sons however were only half kryptonian, which meant that even if they do inherit their father's powers, they may not inherit all of them, which puts them at even greater risk than her husband and while she was proud of Clark, she honestly did not want her sons to lead the same life as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what are you thinking about?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About what is harder. Being Superman or being Clark Kent." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what did you decide?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Surprisingly, being Superman is easier." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't say I'm surprised, since at least when you're Superman, the problems you face are ones you actually know how to solve. Alien invaders, punch them harder than they punch you." Lois said with a chuckle, which Clark shared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but being Clark Kent, that is much harder, especially being the father of teenagers." Clark said and Lois nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me about it. Being parents is way harder than anything else we've ever done." Lois said and Clark nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But we wouldn't trade it for the world." Clark said and Lois nodded in agreement, since while there were times her sons drove her crazy, she wouldn't trade a minute of the time she'd had with them for anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, suddenly, Clark's ears perked up as he heard something heading their way. Or rather two somethings, flying towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is everything okay?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're about to have incoming." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you see what it is?" Lois, but right before Clark could use his vision to see, both items touched down and both Clark and Lois sighed in relief at what it was. Or rather, who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kara." Lois said happily as she ran up to hug the closest thing she had to a sister-in-law.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Lois, sorry for not calling ahead, but I wanted to surprise you guys. Are the boys awake?" Kara asked,  since even though they lived in different cities, she was very involved in the boys' lives as their favorite aunt, since they saw her far more frequently than they saw Lucy. In fact, they saw more of Clark's family than they did Lois's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, they're asleep. But who is it you brought with you?" Lois asked, since the man who'd come with Kara definitely looked familiar, but she couldn't tell why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll know in a second Lois." J'onn said as he pressed his fingers to her temple and his eyes glowed red as he restored her memories of the world before the Crisis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you just do to her J'onn?" Clark asked angrily, but Lois held up her hand to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine Clark." Lois assured her husband, though she was kind of reeling from the fact that she'd literally gone from having one newborn baby son to two 13 year old sons literally overnight. She was just glad that J'onn had left her memories of this world intact, since at least that way she still had memories of watching her sons grow up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you do to her?" Clark asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The same thing he's about to do to you." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you know who he really is?" Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes and I trust him with my life." Kara said as she prepared herself to have to restrain Clark to allow J'onn to do the mind dump, but fortunately, J'onn was able to move fast enough to restore Clark's memories before he could stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How were you able to do that? I thought your powers didn't work on kryptonians?" Clark asked J'onn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mar Novu boosted my powers for this situation." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you guys helped restore the universe and this is the result. Us not only getting a second child, but also skipping directly to their teen years." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sorry about that. In our defense, we didn't exactly plan on that happening." Kara said, but Lois waved it aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine. I'm just glad that we still have our memories from this world." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, the whole reason we have them is to allow us to be able to blend in better on this earth." Kara said and Clark and Lois both nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So Kara, I'm hoping this means that you're going to be putting on a cape." Clark said to his cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I just need to have my suit made." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what about Lex? I remember now that he made himself one of the paragons." Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about him. Novu made sure to wipe his mind clean of the old earth." Kara assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But how can we be sure it worked?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because before we came here, I actually checked Lex's mind and made sure." J'onn confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"J'onn, you know how I feel about the DEO storing kryptonite." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do, but this time around, I'm not going to be getting rid of all of our kryptonite, but I am going to be limiting the amount of people who have access to it, since I cannot allow my agents to go into the field without having a means to protect themselves." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's something I agreed with Clark." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Clark said, looking at Kara surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I don't like the fact that kryptonite exists anymore than you do, but honestly, I do take a small bit of comfort in knowing that should we fall under mind control and for some reason the other one couldn't help, the human race has a way to defend itself." Kara said, since she'd had a lot of time to think about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're right Clark. I understand your hesitation about the DEO having kryptonite, considering how many kryptonians have attacked both on this earth and the old one, Zod, Astra and Non, Doomsday, kryptonite is a necessary evil. You have to be willing to bend a little. Especially since I know how left out you've felt every time Kara met up with her friends." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the one who acts like a loner Clark. And you seem to have forgotten that on every planet, sometimes working with other people means that you have to agree to things that you don't necessarily like. That's just how life works." Kara said as Clark sighed and nodded, knowing they were all right and he didn't want to destroy his repaired friendship with J'onn over this. Not again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to personally vet every agent you give access to kryptonite too to make sure that they really can be trusted, since I trust you and your abilities J'onn." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would make you feel more comfortable to meet them for yourself. I understand and agree with that. And who knows, hopefully someday we will no longer need Kryptonite, but as long as threats like Astra and Non and even the Worldkillers exist, it's necessary in order for my people to be able to do their jobs." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to warn you though. If any kryptonite is used on me, Kara or my sons, I will toss you into the phantom zone myself." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I will let you, but Clark, you should know that I would die before allowing anything to harm you, Kara or your families, especially since you know that Kara is like a daughter to me." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. And that's why I'm willing to agree to this." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of your sons, are you ever going to tell them that you're Superman. Because I have a feeling that they'll put it together eventually, especially if they've inherited your powers or Lois's mind." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eventually, but honestly, we're just trying to live a normal life." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clark, if there's one thing I've learned since I became Supergirl, it's that having a normal life just isn't a part of the life we've chosen. Only way to give your kids the life you want to give them is if you hang up your cape and even after I take up mine, Barry puts on his cowl, Oliver dons his hood and all the others, we all know you'll never forsake humanity like that." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You gonna stay till morning?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I have some matters in National City that need my attention." Kara said as she and J'onn flew off, leaving Clark to think about what his cousin had said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so Superman and Lois has premiered and while it was great, I still have questions regarding how it ties into the arrowverse, since there were no other references to any other heroes, not even Clark's own cousin and I'm still sure that the show takes place on Earth Prime. I am very eager to see where the show leads and hopefully I will get the answers I'm looking for. All in all, a great start to another addition to the Arrowverse and what could be seen as the beginning of a new era for it. I will be doing my best to adapt things from the show into this story, so please, stay with me. Hope you guys like it and enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You're up early, even for you." Lois said to Clark when she came down the stairs to see her husband standing on the porch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I have a lot going on in my mind." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I know. I'm trying to wrap my head around the whole crisis thing. I'm especially trying to wrap my head around the idea that my father can be an even bigger ass than he is now." Lois said and Clark smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least in this world he's in the picture. He accepts me as Superman and you still have some kind of relationship with him." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I have to admit, definite improvement over being ashamed of being related to him. Too bad my relationship with Lucy remains the same." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it sounds like J'onn is giving her a brain dump as Kara put it, so maybe you have a chance at recovery. But that's not what I meant." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what is it?" Lois asked her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been thinking about what Kara said last night and she's right. The only way I can give the boys a normal life is if I hang up my cape and even after she puts hers back on, we both know I'm not doing that. Especially in a world where Lex is free." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. But Clark, I think that it's time to tell them the truth. They deserve to know why their father has missed so many milestones. Jordan is already going through a tough time and having an absentee father isn't helping him." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know Lois." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's right Clark." Martha Kent said as she walked downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey ma." Clark said with a smile as he hugged his adoptive mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I hear you say that Kara stopped by last night?" Martha asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but she didn't stay long. Though it does sound like she might be ready to walk the path." Clark said, very happy about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you don't want your sons to follow in your footsteps, but you're okay with your cousin doing it?" Martha asked, raising an eyebrow at Clark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is a completely different situation." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, why? Because you didn't raise her like you should have. Or at the very least, should've brought her to me so that you'd be forced to spend time with her while she was growing up." Martha asked and Clark sighed, since this was a topic that his mom had brought up several times since Kara had landed on Earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not getting into that argument again. I admit I wasn't there for Kara as much as I would've liked to be when she first arrived, but a part of that was because she pushed me away. I took her to the Danvers because I thought that it would be easier for her to not be in the same house I grew up in." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, and why is that? You wanted me all to yourself?" Martha asked with a slight smile, though she was honestly curious, since Clark had never told her the real reason he hadn't brought Kara to live with her when she'd first arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because all it would do is remind her that she failed to accomplish what she was sent here to do." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Meaning?" Martha asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kara wasn't just sent off Krypton to protect her. Her parents sent her here to protect me on Earth, but then her pod got knocked off course and by the time she got here." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were already all grown up." Martha said as she now understood Clark's actions in a new light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly. Besides, I wanted Kara to be able to live her own life, not live the same life I did, because she is her own person." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that was the right call and I'm sorry I kept bringing that up, but I always wondered why you never brought her here. Does she know that?" Martha asked and Clark nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We talked a few years ago and buried that hatchet. I've been trying to get her to put on a cape for years and she's finally ready." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You still haven't answered my question about why it's okay for Kara to become a hero but your sons can't." Martha said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because Kara is like me. Full Kryptonian, not to mention she's an adult who's in full control of her powers." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And she's smart enough to know not to tell people that her mom made her costume." Lois said with a snicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, can we please forget about that." Clark said and Lois chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clark, I'm not saying that Jonathan and Jordan should be doing all the things you do, god knows I don't want them too, but they should at least know who their father really is. Who they really are." Martha said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're safer if they don't know." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what happens if they end up developing your powers? You've seen Jonathan on the field." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We ran tests at the Fortress that say it's highly unlikely." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clark, they need to know that their father is Superman." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think they just found out." Martha said as Clark and Lois turned to see Jonathan and Jordan standing in the doorway, looking shocked and skeptical about what they'd just heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boys." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You honestly expect us to believe that dad is Superman? We've seen Superman." Jordan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes you have." Clark said, sighing, since he now knew that he had no choice but to reveal the truth to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad, this is crazy." Jonathan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No son, it isn't." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You honestly expect us to believe that our father is Superman?" Jordan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Show them." Lois said and Clark nodded reluctantly as he walked over to his truck and picked it up with ease before flying, causing both of his sons to look at him in shock as Clark touched back down, bracing himself for the questions he was sure they were going to have for him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Clark put the truck down, he watched the stunned looks on his sons' faces as they attempted to register what they'd just learned. Their father was Superman. Literally everything they'd ever thought to be true about him was a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell us?" Jonathan finally asked to break the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I wanted to protect you both and give you a normal life." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Normal? How can anything about either of us be considered normal since we're half human, half whatever it is you are now." Jordan shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jordan, please." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You knew, didn't you. And so did you grandma. You all knew and you didn't tell us." Jordan angrily</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jordan, I was the one who didn't want you to know. I didn't want to put the weight of my secret on your shoulders." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So instead you let us think that you didn't care about us. You're never around. You care more about being Superman than you've ever cared about being our father." Jordan said as he walked away and Clark sighed before turning to Jonathan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there anything you'd like to add?" Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I think Jordan just about covered everything. I mean, I knew that we never really knew you dad, but I guess I didn't realize how true that was. And honestly, thinking back to it, there were signs." Jonathan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, like what?" Clark asked and Lois chuckled, since it appeared that Jonathan had inherited her intuition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well for one thing, everytime you disappeared, there were reports of Superman showing up. Then of course the pathetic excuses that I always believed were lies, since no one, not even a workaholic could work as much as you did." Jonathan said and Clark chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fair. Look, Jonathan, I hated having to keep this secret from you, but I convinced myself that I was doing the right thing, that keeping you and your brother out of this life, this world, would keep you safer." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to admit, it would've been nice to be able to brag that my dad is Superman." Jonathan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know we would've grounded you if you did." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax mom, I was joking. But honestly, while I am still upset that dad lied to us, I think I can understand why he did, since he was just trying to give us some semblance of a normal life, granted, with an absentee dad. And now, my anger is more replaced by curiosity." Jonathan asked and Clark chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll answer all your questions after I talk to your brother." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad, maybe you should give Jordan some space. It's got to be a lot harder for him to accept than it is for me and it's pretty hard to wrap my head around the idea that my dad, a classic clutz, is actually the world's greatest superhero." Jonathan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me about it. When your father first told me, I thought he was pulling my leg. That whole klutzy thing really works, since even though I'd been with your father for years, I still couldn't figure it out and I was already a seasoned reporter." Lois said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who else knows about dad?" Jonathan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a decent sized list. Let's go inside and I'll tell you, since I don't know when exactly your brother will be willing to talk." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, I'll go see if I can get him to come down for this, since I think that he should hear this too so he'll know how much angrier he needs to be." Jonathan said and before any of the adults could say anything, Jonathan walked upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, at least Jonathan's taking this relatively well." Martha said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I'd be surprised if Jordan ever forgives me. Especially if it turns out that you two were right about Jonathan's athleticism being due to him being like me. Jordan already struggles enough in Jonathan's shadow." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, there's nothing we can do about it and who knows, maybe Jordan inherited your abilities as well, but he just hasn't unlocked them yet." Martha said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe." Clark said as Jonathan came back down and to their surprise, Jordan came down with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jordan." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jonathan said that you were going to tell us who else knew before us." Jordan said coldly and Clark sighed and nodded as he gestured to them to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a decent sized list. Aside from the people in this house, a few other members of the family know. I guess the most significant one would be your Aunt Kara." Clark said, since Kara had always been more of an aunt to the boys than a cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is she the most significant?" Jordan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because she's the only blood related family your father has left." Lois said, since they had no idea if Argo had survived again in this reality, though they knew that Kara was searching for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, do you mean?" Jonathan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, she's from Krypton like me. In fact, she was actually born before me." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why does she look younger than you?" Jordan asked, his curiosity peaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because physically she is. Kara was originally sent to earth to protect me, but when we left Krypton, her pod was knocked off course by the shockwave resulting krypton's explosion, sending it into the phantom zone, a region of space where time doesn't exist. She was trapped there for decades before her pod somehow got loose and she journeyed to earth. But the time she got here however, I'd already grown up and become Superman." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If Aunt Kara is like you, why isn't she a superhero?" Jordan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's something for her to tell you, but I think she's finally decided to put on a cape." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do we get capes?" Jonathan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not. For one thing, we don't even know if either of you inherited my powers, and even if you did, there's no way of knowing if your human DNA will affect them." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm guessing that's another reason you didn't tell us. You didn't want us to get our hopes up about powers in case we didn't have any." Jordan said, since he was slowly starting to calm down and understand why his father had never told them until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Or even worse, if only one of you inherited my powers and the other didn't. But now that the two of you know, I think we may need to run some more tests on you to be certain." Clark said and both boys perked up at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, who else knows?" Jonathan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aside from Kara, my father also knows, along with Kara's family and a few friends your father trusted enough to share his secret with." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Who?" Jordan asked and Clark sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"James Olsen, Kelly Olsen, Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen, Iris West, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Hank Henshaw, Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance, Kate Kane, Ray Palmer, Nia Nal, Winn Schott and Lena Luthor." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, that's a lot of people." Jordan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All of whom earned my trust to know my secret." Clark said and while he knew he was keeping a lot of names off the list and for good reason, since there was no way to explain how Mon-El, Imra or Brainy could know his secret since they weren't even on Earth yet. And of course, he wasn't sure who on that list actually knew he was Superman, but that seemed like the best list to provide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All of them you told instead of your own sons." Jordan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not expecting you to forgive me. I'm just asking that you don't blame them or your mother and grandmother for this. They told me to tell you, but I thought that you'd be safer not knowing." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Being mad at you for being absent because you were saving people seems pretty petty now." Jordan said grudgingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But no less justified." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know and I'm hoping to be around a bit more often now." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how can you hope to do that?" Jordan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because when your aunt came by last night, she told me that she was planning on walking the path, so she can help take a few things off my plate." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't she say hi?" Jonathan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you two had already gone to bed." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyways, hopefully once she gets the hang of things, she'll be able to start taking some things off my plate and make it easier for me to spend time with you guys. I'm just asking that you're patient, since now that you know the truth, it will be an adjustment for all of us to figure things out." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Promise you'll come to at least one of my games?" Jonathan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise I'll be at as many of your games as possible." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I can try and be patient." Jonathan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jordan?" Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need some air." Jordan said as he walked outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He'll come around eventually. But in the meantime, we should start packing since while this has been a nice break, we do need to get back to Metropolis tonight since we have work tomorrow and the boys have school." Lois said and Clark and Jonathan both nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least have a real breakfast first." Martha said with a grin as they then sat around the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. Like any of us would pass up a chance at your cooking." Clark said, since his mother was one of the best cooks on the planet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, before Martha could serve anything, Clark perked up as he heard the sound of pipes falling in the barn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jordan." Clark said as he sped out of the kitchen and towards the barn to find his son pinned under a ton of steel pipes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad." Jordan said as Clark proceeded to yank the pipes off him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm not hurt." Jordan said, stunned by that fact and what it meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I can see that." Clark said as he x-ray visioned his son and saw that Jordan was completely fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is everything okay?" Lois asked as she, Martha and Jonathan rushed into the barn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Jordan's fine, but I think that we need to have a different conversation back in the house." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does that mean what I think it means?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All those steel pipes fell on Jordan and he doesn't even have a scratch on him. I think that can only mean one thing." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have powers." Jordan said and Clark nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we may need to stay here an extra day." Clark said to his mom, who nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweet, a day of school." Jonathan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I will take Jonathan back to Metropolis tonight as planned, Clark, you and Jordan can stay here overnight and figure things out, since if anyone can help you figure this out, it's the same women who helped you figure out your own powers." Lois said and Clark and Jordan nodded while Jonathan looked disappointed as they headed back towards the house, Clark keeping an arm wrapped around Jonathan as he thought about the implications of what this would mean for his son and their family in general, since it would require all of them to make some changes. Hopefully they could figure it all out today and come to a solution that would benefit everyone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Jonathan and Jordan had gone to bed that night, Clark, Lois and Martha stayed downstairs to talk about what Jordan's emerging powers meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You two do realize that Metropolis is not exactly the best place for Jordan to learn how to use his powers. Your house there doesn't offer the same advantages that the farm offered you Clark while you were growing up." Martha said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but we can't just uproot our family and move them here just because of Jordan's powers. He and Jonathan have school, Lois and I have work, our whole lives are in Metropolis. We can't just drop everything and move here, expect the boys to leave their entire lives behind just so that Jordan can learn to use his powers." Clark said, since while he'd love nothing more than to move back to Smallville and have Jonathan and Jordan live the same simpler life he'd had growing up, but it wouldn't be fair for him to uproot them from their lives and move to a new city, especially in the middle of the school year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you mean Jonathan's life. It's my understanding that Jordan doesn't have much of a life in Metropolis. Honestly, he always seemed happier, or at least less miserable, when he was here." Martha said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think this is something we should at least consider." Lois said, causing Clark to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really." Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that while you're right, we can't just force the boys to uproot their lives from Metropolis in the middle of the school year, but I also know that if we stay there, we run the risk of Jordan exposing us, since we have no idea what the extent of his powers are and he has no idea how to control them yet." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, there might be a way we can at least reduce the risk of him exposing his powers. At least for the time being." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll call Kara, see if she can get the DEO to loan us a power dampener." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to suppress Jordan's powers?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll only be a temporary measure until he learns to control them, since while moving to Smallville is something that we should talk more about, this is a more immediate solution. It'll prevent Jordan from using his powers by accident and it will ensure that he's able to maintain a normal existence." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you're considering this." Martha said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think I want to put shackles on my son? I don't. And if Jordan was an only child, I'd say let's start packing to move here tomorrow, but he's not. Jordan may not have much of a life in Metropolis, but Jonathan does and right now is not the time to force him to give it all up." Clark said and now both his wife and mother could tell that he was close to losing his temper with them and that was something that rarely ever happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clark, I appreciate you trying to take Jonathan's feelings into account, but do you really think he'd be happy knowing that in order for him to keep his life, his brother has to go through his feeling like a prisoner who's committed no crime?" Lois asked and Clark sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. But what I do know is that if Jordan is anything like I was when my powers started developing, there will be accidents and suspicions will be raised. At least this way we'll have some aspect of control over the situation." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, maybe you should wait until after you take Jordan to the Fortress to find out the extent of his powers before you make any final decisions, since while I would love to have you here to help out around the farm again, since honestly, we made a much larger profit when we had our superpowered son to help out around here, I also understand that you don't want to uproot your family." Martha said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that moving to Smallville is going to be the eventual endgame for us, since it's a much better environment for Jordan to learn to use his powers, but we can't uproot him and Jonathan in the middle of the school year. Depending on what the results are at the fortress, we'll either move out here during winter break or at the end of the school year, since either way, Jonathan's football season will be over and it will give both of them time to adjust to the idea." Clark said and Lois and Martha both nodded in agreement, since that seemed like the best compromise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Jonathan and Jordan came downstairs to find their parents waiting for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So dad, what are we doing today?" Jordan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, your mom and Jonathan are heading home, but we're going somewhere else." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought that we were staying here?" Jordan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were, but last night, your mother, grandmother and I talked and we decided that before we decide how to best address your powers, we need to take you to the only place on the planet to determine the full extent of them." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I go with you guys too?" Jonathan asked hopefully, but Clark shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You Jonathan need to get back to Metropolis for football practice." Clark said and Jonathan sighed in disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise that you'll get to see where I'm taking Jordan soon enough, but for right now, this is a trip for only me and him." Clark said and Jonathan sighed, disappointed, but nodded in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So where are we going?" Jordan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A place where you're going to need this. I swung by the house in Metropolis last night to grab your winter coat because you're going to need it where we're going." Clark said as he handed Jordan the coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay then. Let's go." Jordan said eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After breakfast." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After breakfast, Jonathan watched jealously as his father flew off with his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm fine." Jonathan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to quit lying to me. I may not be a superhero like your father, but knowing when your child is lying is a superpower that every mother has." Lois said and Jonathan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that Dad and Jordan are finally bonding, but I can't help but feel a bit left out." Jonathan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly Jonathan, I think you should be relieved that you didn't inherit your dad's powers." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Jonathan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because it means that your athletic skills are all you. Not latent powers emerging like we thought they were." Lois said and Jonathan smiled at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am thrilled about that, but at the same time, I already feel like I'm an outsider to whatever it is dad and Jordan have going on." Jonathan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your father is going to take you to his fortress eventually, but he's only taking Jordan there today because it's not just a social call, he's going to be running tests to determine what extent Jordan's powers will be at so that we can decide the best way to help him." Lois said, right as her phone rang and she saw it was her dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you and Clark?" Sam asked, skipping the formalities, same as her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were visiting Clark's mother in Smallville. I'm about to leave to return to Metropolis with the boys, but Clark's at the Fortress right now. Why?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me know when he gets back to Metropolis, because I have something I need to discuss with him, unless you also know about it." Sam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Knew about what?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His cousin, Supergirl." Sam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll let him know that you want to talk to him about her, but please do not show up unannounced. Again." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Understood." Sam said as he hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't tell him about Jordan?" Jonathan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No and I intend to put that off for as long as possible, since your grandfather was very much against us telling you and Jordan about your father and I don't want to think about how he'll react to finding out about Jordan's powers." Lois said and Jonathan nodded as they got in the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Clark landed, Jordan was both in awe of flying with his dad, but also freezing since his father had brought him to the arctic circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you bring me here?" Jordan asked as Clark chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your mother asked me the same thing when I brought her here for the first time." Clark said as he moved some of the snow out of the way to reveal the key, to Jordan's surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is that?" Jordan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This Jordan is about a thousand tons of condensed dwarf star. It's one of the heaviest items on the planet and it's also the key." Clark said as he picked the key up with ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The key to what?" Jordan asked before he noticed an indentation in the ice that resembled a backwards version of the glyph on his father's chest, right before Clark slid the key in, causing the lock to glow before a section of ice moved aside and he showed his son in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jordan, welcome to the Fortress of Solitude. A small piece of Krypton here on Earth." Clark said with a smile at the look of awe on Jordan's face as he took the fortress in.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just to clarify, this is the supergirl version of the fortress, not the superman and lois version of it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"This place is incredible." Jordan said as he and father walked through the fortress, him staring at everything in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't touch anything. A lot of stuff in here is incredibly dangerous and is likely to kill you if you're not careful." Clark warned and Jordan nodded, holding his hands up to show that he wasn't touching anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alert, intruder in the Fortress." Kelex said as he hovered down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, you have a robot?" Jordan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Kelex, stand down or I'll turn you into a toaster. This is my son Jordan, you are to show him the same respect that you'd give any other member of the house of El." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, my apologies Master Kal. Should I also give him the same level of access that you and Mistress Kara in the fortress?" Kelex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Guest level only, since there are things in this place that a 14 year old boy does not need to know about or be able to have access to." Clark said, making it clear that it was not up for discussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously dad?" Jordan complained anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not up for debate. My fortress, my rules." Clark said firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can I assist you today Master Kal?" Kelex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jordan has begun to display kryptonian powers. We're here to run tests on him to determine the extent his powers will grow to." Clark said and Kelex nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One moment please." Kelex said as he floated away and Clark smiled, since he knew what was coming next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello son." a new voice said, startling Jordan as he and his father turned around to see a hologram of an older gentleman wearing what looked like a black and white version of his father's Superman suit, standing in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jordan, meet my birth father, who your mother and I named you after, Jor-El." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've brought your son to me at long last. Why?" Jor-El asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because it would appear that despite our initial tests saying otherwise, Jordan has begun to develop powers like me." Clark said and the hologram smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then it appears that our Kryptonian heritage may live on in you Jordan. Let's begin." Jor-El said as Jordan grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, how'd it go?" Lois asked Jordan after Clark dropped him off at their home in Metropolis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I met a hologram of dad's birth father." Jordan said and Lois smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I remember the first time I met Jor-El. His opinion was that his son could do so much better than a human reporter." Lois said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, hologram grandpa didn't like you?" Jordan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at first. But he warmed up to me over time. Though honestly I'm not sure if that's because Clark got your aunt to reprogram it for him." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why couldn't he do it himself?" Jordan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because while your father has many strong suits, kryptonian science is not one of them. Kara on the other hand, grew up in Krypton's science guild. There are honestly times where I wonder why she went into reporting when she could've made quite a career for herself as a scientist. But anyways how did it go?" Lois asked, getting them back on the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, dad also told me not to touch anything in the fortress." Jordan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, I'm glad he remembered that rule, since honestly, there are some things in that place that he won't even let me touch, not that I can blame him since a lot of it is dangerous. But anyways, how did the tests go?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, dad brought me back here in case Grandpa shows up unexpectedly while he waits at the Fortress for the results." Jordan said with a wide grin, right as Clark entered the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, did you get the results back?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did and I've got good news and bad news." Clark said, causing the smile on Jordan's face to fade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, well, what's the good news." Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The good news is that according to the scans we did at the fortress, as Jordan gets older and his cells absorb more energy from earth's yellow sun, his powers will gradually begin to reach the level that mine are at, though maybe slightly weaker." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that the bad news?" Jordan asked, since that wasn't so bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, the bad news is that Jordan's human DNA is compromising his cells' ability to fully process and utilize solar energy like mine do." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does that mean?" Jordan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It means that your cells don't absorb solar radiation at the same rate that mine do, so to compensate for that, the solar radiation is only channeled through specific parts of your body, which means that you only have some of my powers Jordan, not of all of them." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some are better than none and at least it means that I'm kind of like you." Jordan said, choosing to look on the positive side of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do the test results say which of your powers Jordan will develop?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we already know he has my durability which will grow into invulnerability and heat vision. Only other power that the fortress confirmed that Jordan has or will have is super strength." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So no freeze breath, super speed, super senses or flying?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really wanted to be able to fly." Jordan said and Clark smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're still young Jordan. It's possible that over time, when you get older, you may start displaying more powers, but for now, I'd say consider yourself lucky that you have the ones you do. But this also means new rules." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like what?" Jordan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well for starters, you need to start learning how to use your powers." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How, in the basement?" Jordan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. For right now, every weekend I'm going to be taking you to either my mom's farm, since that's where I learned to control my powers or the Fortress and the sessions at the Fortress will also be used to further your knowledge about krypton and our family and that's the best place for you to learn and since your aunt would kill me if I didn't, I'm also going to start teaching you how to read, write and speak Kryptonian." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I get in on any of those lessons?" Jonathan asked as he joined them, since he'd just gotten home from practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. This is my thing. You have sports and everything else, but this, this whole krypton thing, it's mine." Jordan said before either of their parents could say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jordan." Lois said and Clark sighed as Jordan walked upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Jonathan, though your lessons will still be taking place at home. I was already planning on teaching both of you about your heritage after I revealed that I was Superman to you two, the current circumstances just caused me to focus on Jordan, but yes Jonathan and I promise once things calm down with Jordan, I will take you to the Fortress, since I want to have you retested in case you actually did inherit any of my powers like your brother did." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I get it dad. And I'm cool letting you teach Jordan first, but at the same time." Jonathan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't want to be left out of this club that I seem to have with your brother." Clark said knowingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How'd you know?" Jonathan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Super telepathy." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Jonathan asked, suddenly looking nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't do that." Lois said with a smirk as she smacked her husband's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, but the look on his face was hilarious." Clark said with a laugh and Lois chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your father cannot read minds, that's a mom power, but he is your father and we can both tell that you feel a bit left out." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not staying in Metropolis forever are we?" Jonathan asked knowingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you overhear us last night?" Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bits and pieces. I heard you guys talking about moving in with Grandma Martha in Smallville, saying that it would be better for Jordan there." Jonathan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just to be clear Jonathan, nothing is set in stone yet. There are still a lot of variables to take into account before we make that move, but it likely won't be for awhile, since you still have football and your father and I have work here. Yes we are likely going to be moving to Smallville in the future, but we're not going to uproot our whole family immediately." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, just another reason for Jordan to hate me." Jonathan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't hate you." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, cause I think the way he reacted when I asked to learn about Krypton too tells a different story. I bet he's hoping that I never develop powers like him." Jonathan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jonathan, your brother loves you, but at the same time, you can't deny that he's kind of spent his life living in your shadow and now he finally has something to help step out of it. It's natural he doesn't want to give it up. But he does not hate you." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish I could believe that dad." Jonathan said as he headed upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's not how I anticipated tonight going." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, by the way, my dad called earlier, he wants to talk to you." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About?" Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kara." Lois said and Clark groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Might as well get that over with quickly so that I can let him know that if he attempts to pull anything like Red Tornado again, I'll see it as the United States attacking Superman." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He wouldn't. He respects Superman." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But not Supergirl. The only reason I'm okay with Kara being involved in the DEO is because I know that J'onn would rather die than let her be hurt. But your dad, the second he crosses a line he shouldn't is the second he becomes my enemy." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know and I agree with you. I'll call him and tell him that you can meet with him tomorrow." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'll go now, get it over with." Clark said and Lois nodded as Clark sped out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam Lane was currently on his way out to his car from the military base he was stationed at when he heard someone behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"General, I heard you wanted to speak with me." Superman said as he landed in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Took you long enough." Sam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Family stuff. Not that you'd know about that." Superman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, let's move on. Speaking of family, you wanna tell me why you never mentioned her." Sam asked as he pulled up Kara's article about Supergirl on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was none of your business." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The hell it's not. This whole time, you've had a cousin out there who's been hiding out and doing nothing before all of sudden showing up out of nowhere. Talk. Who is she?" Sam demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's none of your business and it's not my place to tell you. Not without her permission." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clark, the five stars are on a warpath, they trust you, but her?" Sam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Talk to Director Henshaw, I hear she's pretty chummy with him. But you don't have to worry General, Supergirl is not a threat. She's like me, she only wants to help. But I want to make something very clear to you Sam." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what might that be?" Sam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you attack her, do anything to treat her as an enemy and I will become yours. She's the only blood related family I have left aside from the boys. I'm not gonna let anyone, especially you, hurt her. Am I clear." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crystal. Still, I'd feel a bit more at ease if I could at least meet with her myself." Sam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No promises. Now I need to get back, Jonathan and Jordan just had a big fight and Lois wants me to help with damage control." Clark said and Sam chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good luck, also, see if Jonathan's up for a fishing trip anytime soon." Sam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will do. But remember what I said General. If you attack Supergirl, then these friendly chats, they come to an end." Superman said as he flew off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good to know." Sam said as he got in his car, wondering what the best way to proceed was before driving off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hey, so how'd your talk with my dad go?" Lois asked Clark when he returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I made it clear that attacking Kara would be seen as the United States government declaring war on me and that I would sever all links with them and personally call for the head of whoever it was who was responsible. Even him." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I'll support that completely. But you do realize that the moment he and Kara are in the same room together and you reveal your relationship to her, he'll figure it out." Lois said and Clark nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only thing that's kept Kara out of your father's hands is that she hasn't been in the same room as him in this universe. At least not with me." Clark said and Lois nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll call J'onn, because honestly, I think I may need to have him wipe your dad's mind of my identity to ensure that he can't connect the dots to Kara's." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, we never should've revealed your identity to him in the first place." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe not, but we thought it was the right call at the time. Obviously now we know how wrong we were about that." Lois said and Clark nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have things between Jonathan and Jordan calmed down at all?" Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I spoke to Jordan and I think I got him to come around, but you might want to talk to him too. Assure him that you're not going to let Jonathan take over this whole kryptonian bonding thing you two have now, but remind him that Jonathan has just as much of a right to learn about his heritage as part kryptonian as he does." Lois said and Clark nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't wait till Kara confirms that Argo still exists, since she's the one with access to the DEO's transmitters, since once she does, I want to take the boys there so that they can actually see a part of Krypton." Clark said and Lois smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're gonna love it." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Clark came up the stairs, he found Jordan waiting for him and was not that surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Surprised it took you this long to come and see me." Jordan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would've come up sooner, but I needed to talk to your grandfather about your aunt." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would you need to talk about her?" Jordan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because your grandfather has a very black and white view of aliens. Only one he trusts is me and I'm pretty sure that's only because I'm married to his daughter. I don't want to go into details about it, but let's just say that my relationship with your grandfather is complicated to say the least." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you don't want him to know about my powers?" Jordan asked and Clark nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet at least. Right now I'd like to focus on keeping him from aiming his weapons of destruction at her. Once things calm down on that front, then we can start thinking about telling him." Clark said and Jordan nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But anyways, you know that's not why I came in here." Clark said and Jordan nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry about how I reacted to you teaching Jonathan about Krypton. I know that he has just as much of a right to learn about it as I do, but at the same time." Jordan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At the same time you feel like you finally have something special about you and you didn't want to share it. But Jordan, you know that you're the only one with powers." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, for now. You said it yourself, you're taking Jonathan to the fortress to have him retested for powers and there's a good chance that he will end up getting powers too." Jordan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even so, it wouldn't change anything if he does. But right now, you are the only who has powers and I promise, I will help you learn to control them. One good thing about Kara putting on a cape is that it frees up some of my time to be around here more." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you really think that will happen?" Jordan asked and Clark nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only reason why I've had to devote so much time to being Superman is because I was the only hero the world had. Now I'm not." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you're still the best." Jordan said and Clark chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I don't know about that. Honestly, I'm pretty sure that once your aunt gets some experience under her belt, she might give me a run for my money. But anyways, enough about Kara." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad, can I ask you something else?" Jordan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, what's on your mind?" Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which do you think is harder. Being you or being Superman?" Jordan asked, taking Clark by surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, being Clark Kent is a lot harder." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? I thought that you'd say that being Superman is harder, since a lot more people could get hurt if you make a mistake." Jordan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True, but at the same time, that's something that I can control. Being Superman is relatively easier since when I'm him, I'm solving problems I actually know how to fix. Being Clark Kent on the other hand, that's significantly trickier." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really." Jordan said, honestly amused by his dad's opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. The mistakes I make as Clark Kent may not have a huge impact on the world, but they do have an impact on the people I care about and honestly, I've made a lot more mistakes as Clark. Especially towards the people I care about." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would agree, since until now, you've never really been around. Kind of felt like mom was raising us on her own. No offense." Jordan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None taken, you're right. And you and Jonathan aren't even the first ones I've made that mistake with, since I wasn't exactly there for your aunt Kara as much as I would've liked to be when she first arrived. I put being Superman before my family and honestly I think the only person who approves of that is your grandfather." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would Grandpa Sam be happy about that?" Jordan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because he believes that being Superman should be my top priority. He thinks that I should put my responsibilities as him first. He thinks I should be like him. An absent parent who cares more about their job than their family and I swore that I would not be that. And I won't. I promise, I'll be around more often." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope that's true dad, because honestly, I need you now more than ever." Jordan said and Clark nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you tomorrow." Clark said as he hugged his son before leaving his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following morning, after taking the boys to school, Clark and Lois entered the Daily Planet and they were surprised to find several of their fellow workers packing up their desks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Lois asked as one of their reporters, Scott Ryan, approached them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you hear? Daily Planet got bought out and the new boss is doing a massive layoff. Only a few reporters have been spared." Ryan said as he walked past them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, who's the new owner?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be me." a new voice said from behind them, causing Lois to jump slightly as she and Clark turned to find Morgan Edge standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morgan Edge." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, you recognize me." Edge said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is going on? Why are you laying all these people off?" Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Simple. They're too caught up in the old ways. Can't adapt to a new era and sadly, based on what I've seen, neither can the two of you." Edge said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am terribly sorry, but seeing as I am planning on redesigning the entire layout of the Daily Planet, that also means a new staff and while you both may be skilled reporters, I think it's time for new blood to take over. So, please, pack up your desks. Both of you." Edge said as he walked away from them without a second glance, leaving Clark and Lois stunned at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are we going to do now? Our severance packages are not going to be enough to allow us to keep the house or get any decent housing here in Metropolis and I refuse to go with unemployment checks." Lois asked her husband as they sat in the kitchen, boxes full of their belongings from work on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we were planning on moving to Smallville eventually, but honestly, I don't think we have much of a choice now." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, in the middle of the school year?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said it yourself, we can't afford to stay here in Metropolis with our severance packages and we don't know how long it would take us to find new jobs. This way, we'll be guaranteed a roof over our heads while we figure things out, not to mention it would give us more time to teach Jordan how to use his powers and I could help Ma out on the farm." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lois, I think that moving to Smallville is actually what this family needs, since it's a simpler life." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should talk this over with the boys first, but I do think you're right. We don't have a whole lot of options and maybe moving to Smallville now would be a good thing." Lois said and Clark nodded as he pulled out his phone to call his mom, only for it to start ringing indicating that she was calling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi Ma." Clark said with a smile, only for it to fade when he heard his mother's doctor on the other end of the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, is she okay?" Clark asked, causing Lois to look at him in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be there as soon as I can, but get her to a hospital." Clark said as he hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is everything okay?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My mom had a stroke." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is she?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The doctor said that she's still alive, but she's on her way to the hospital right now." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go. I'll tell the boys." Lois said and Clark nodded as he flew out of the house.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Clark arrived in Smallville, he immediately headed towards the hospital, where he found a vigil had already been set up for his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clark." Lana Lang said to him when she saw him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Lana, I guess that word has gotten out about my mom." Clark said and Lana nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nearly everyone in town is here. I'm glad you're here too." Lana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I came as soon as I heard." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go on in. You're pretty much the only person they'll let see her right now." Lana said and Clark nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll let you know when I know something." Clark said and Lana nodded as Clark headed into the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What room is Martha Kent in?" Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you of relation to her?" the receptionist asked, a bit annoyed, though Clark guessed that was only because he was not the first person to ask that question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm her son Clark." Clark said as the receptionist looked up to see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry Mr. Kent. But as you can probably guess from the vigil outside, you're not the first person to ask me that." the receptionist said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, but tell me where my mother is." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Room 219." the receptionist said and Clark nodded at her gratefully before rushing towards the elevator at his top human speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he arrived at his mother's room, he took a deep breath before entering it and was relieved to hear her heartbeat and even more relieved to see her awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ma." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clark, you came." Martha said as her son rushed forward to her bedside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you have any doubt that I would." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not." Martha said as she smiled at her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did the doctors say?" Clark asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will be some time before I'm back on my feet and even after I am, I have to take it easy." Martha said as her doctor entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clark, how did you get here so fast?" the doctor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was already en route to smallville when you called." Clark said and the doctor nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, the good news is that your mother survived the stroke and as long as she rests and takes it easy, she should make a full recovery, though I have to warn you that another stroke and she might not be so lucky." the doctor said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What caused it?" Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stress. She's trying to run a farm all on her own, something that can't continue." the doctor said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It won't. How long are you keeping her here for." Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A few more days to make sure we didn't miss anything." the doctor said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me know if anything changes and my wife and sons should be here soon. When they do, let them up here." Clark said and the doctor nodded as she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clark, what do you mean that it won't happen again?" Martha asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was literally about to call you when I got a call from your doctor. Lois and I are moving our family back to Smallville now." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why now?" Martha asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well before it was just because we both got laid off from the Planet, so we can't afford to stay in Metropolis, but now it's also going to be to help you recover and also take over running the farm." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure about that?" Martha asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that everything that's happening right now, they're signs that maybe Metropolis isn't where I need to be. Everything seems to be pointing towards us moving to Smallville." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clark, you know I'd love nothing more for that. Especially since you can do the work of an entire farm crew yourself in half the time." Martha said and Clark chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My powers have their perks." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should let Lois know that I'm going to be okay. I'm sure she's worried out of her mind." Martha said, since Lois had come to see Martha as a mother figure to her, since her own mother had passed away when she was young and in both realities she didn't have a great relationship with her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark nodded as he pulled out his phone to call Lois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jonathan and Jordan got home from school, they found their mother on the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're sure she'll be okay." they heard their mom say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Jordan asked, alerting Lois to their presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They just got home from school. Yeah, we'll be there soon, give her our best. Love you too." Lois said as she hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm guessing that was dad and he's not away on Superman business." Jonathan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No he's not. He's in Smallville and we're joining him there." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why, what's going on?" Jordan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your grandmother had a stroke and she's in the hospital." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is she gonna be okay?" Jonathan asked and Lois nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your father said that the doctors say that she'll make a full recovery, but she's going to need help for awhile." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I'm guessing this means we're moving to Smallville earlier than planned?" Jonathan asked, not entirely thrilled about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know we were planning on waiting until the school year was over, but even before your father got the call about your grandmother, we were already planning on doing it now, since we can no longer afford to live in Metropolis." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Daily Planet got bought out and the new owner put out a massive layoff of their employees. Including your father and I." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So now you guys are unemployed. Great." Jonathan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jonathan, we didn't ask for this to happen, but we have to adapt to it. Besides, your grandmother needs help right now, not only in her recovery, but also running her farm." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, should we start packing?" Jordan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For now just pack for the week since we need to get to Smallville now to check on her. While we're there, I'll start handling you two transferring to Smallville and I know that this will be a big adjustment for all of us, but hopefully it won't be forever. Just until both your grandmother is able to find someone else to run the farm for her and we're all able to get back on our feet." Lois said and both of her sons nodded before heading upstairs to pack and Lois sighed, since she should've known that Jonathan would be a bit more upset about this sudden move than Jordan was. Hopefully once he was given time to adjust to life in Smallville, he'd lighten up a bit.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>